Blood Lust's Birthday
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: On the anniversary of Zero's vampirism he craves blood more than he ever has before, but, Kaname may be able to get him to curb his bloodlust...and more, continuing on from there...
1. Chapter 1

**I'VE STARTED WATCHING THE ANIME OF VK, AND I THINK I LIKE IT (I FUCKIN HATE YUUKI THOUGH, WORST LEAD FEMALE SINCE BELLA OF TWILIGHT) IN LOVE WITH ZERO AND KANAME THOUGH, AND I THINK THEY'RE IN LOVE TOO. SO, HERE WE GO!**

Blood Lust's Birthday-by PS

Zero bit at his lip, the coppery salt of his own life's blood stinging his taste buds and making him cringe as he felt his eyes tinge that orange-red glow.

Four years now.

Four years of utter torment and animalistic behavior, the whole time trying to hold back the instinct to bite into his class mates and devour them completely, to hold onto them, latch onto their veins and suck them devoid of blood. Four years of hell.

Today was the anniversary.

The cold water that Zero was now attempting to drown himself in in the shower helped some, helped to center that gravitational pull to find the nearest warm human and quench the thirst.

He could hear the activity going on around him from all angles. The snores of his pupils as they slept soundly in their beds, unaware of the monsters lurking just outside their dorms. Of the monster that wore sheep's clothing and slept in the dorm with them.

How utterly oblivious they were.

Their innocent nature made Zero want to go to them, to let his eyes bleed red, to let them see the demon within, and then to drain them, to make them scream, to feel their squirming bodies as they fought for control and-NO!

He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would not become like the animal who hunted down his own family and killed them.

He was not a monster.

Not like the other vampires.

A soft sound drew his attention from the bedroom, making Zero's senses zone in on that presence.

A masculine scent that was tingly and dangerous, like ozone filled with lightning and static…Kaname.

The pureblood had been coming here for a while now, nightly, trying to "help" Zero, to make him understand why he must drink the tablets and let them sustain his hunger.

If he would not listen to Cross or Yuuki, why would he listen to this pampered pureblood?

Because, Kaname claimed that they were mates. That they must be there for one another, that they must help each other in any way that they could.

Zero hated it.

He hated how Kaname would sit close to him on the bed, how the other vampire would try to reach out to him, would try to get inside his head. All of the others were afraid of the vampire of vampires, but Zero was not. He was immune to this pureblood's charm and power. It was both astonishing and pathetic to watch.

Zero sighed, coming out of his thoughts, his hand automatically going towards the shower handles to shut the water off, the silver haired boy simply stood there afterward, letting the cool droplets of water slide down his body and shatter at his feet around him.

He should go out there. To see Kaname.

But, for some reason, tonight, he was scared.

Perhaps it was because he always was so alone on this day, on this night, the night of reckoning when his whole perfect life crashed down around him, all on account of another pureblood, one that made the mistake of letting him live. Allowing for him to live another day and seek revenge.

Groping blindly for his towel Zero didn't even allow for his eyes to focus as he dried off and dressed in his night clothes, the thin layers doing no justice to any type of armor.

Finally, he stepped out and into his bedroom, where the beast waited with jaws wide open…

Kaname was seated gently on his bed, his hands clasped together and resting between his parted knees, those dark eyes didn't even look at Zero, they stayed focused outside, the open window allowing for a breeze to ruffle the pureblood's hair.

"You smell of fear," he said after a moment, "why is that?"

Zero stiffened, then willed himself to relax, trusting on his instincts to guide him through any mishaps, "I'm not scared." The answer was simple, and a lie.

Kaname didn't seem to mind. He merely stood and walked slowly over to where Zero stood, still near the bathroom doorway, giving the shorter man time to retreat from him.

Zero did not retreat on principle.

"I know what today is," the pureblood uttered softly when he was close enough, his hands behind his back, "it is the anniversary of your bite."

That's what they referred to it as, "your bite," never the day you became a cursed creature, even if that was what Zero thought of it as.

He looked up into those dark eyes, not even twitching, "yes."

Something in Kaname's expression changed then, morphing into something softer, "you must be in great pain right now. Forgive me." It was usually a sentence said before someone left, but the older vampire did not seem to be going anywhere; instead, he settled back on the bed, near the soft pillow.

"Come," he said strongly, "talk to me about it."

Zero's eyes narrowed, "I won't." It hung in the air, the air tensing and thickening around it as it grew stale with disuse.

Kaname still had that same calm façade on, but Zero knew different, he knew of the angry animal that lay beneath that pale skin, that ached for blood just like Zero did.

Perhaps they could be monsters together.

Zero shook the thought away as he went to sit at the edge of the bed, far away from his supposed mate.

Kaname did not seem to take offense, he instead reached into his pocket and produced a small metal box; Zero already knew what lay inside.

"You should take at least one," the dark-haired vampire said, opening the box with graceful fingers, "it will help ease the pain."

Of course Kaname knew of the pain, he would understand the torture of having your throat burn a molten river down to your stomach…or maybe he didn't; the pureblood didn't have to live with being a made monster after all, he was just born that way.

Zero licked his lips and flicked his gaze away from the small, white pills, "I can't…" He deserved the pain, his family was dead while he lived on, immaculate and cursed.

Kaname ignored him and got up to fill the glass by the sink with tap water, "you can. It will make tomorrow's thirst easier. You will be able to focus more." The words, even if it is not real blood, hung in the air, unsaid, as Kaname paused then went back to slipping the pill into the water.

The water quickly turned a light red color, the sight making Zero crave for real blood; his incisors were starting to cramp and ache now, a testament to the want and thirst. He craved the real thing, not this cheap substitute. But, he took the glass when Kaname came towards him again, wanting the feral thoughts to stop for at least a moment.

It was bitter on his tongue, at the first sip, but, as it went down his esophagus, it felt warm and almost alive, almost like real blood. Zero hungrily drained the glass, resisting the urge to trace his fangs against the rim of it.

He looked up after he had finished the last drop, lowering the glass to look across from himself and into the eyes of Kaname, both of their eyes were red now. Zero could feel his own gleaming, and he could plainly see the pureblood's shining back at him. It made him shiver.

Kaname took the glass from him and refilled it once more, the liquid being depleted from the cup slower this time, but with no less exuberance.

Soon, Zero was feeling full and tired, like he would after a good, long hunt with his mate, if he had ever gone on one.

Kaname gently took the now empty glass and set it on the floor beside the bed, tenderly moving Zero around so that he faced the wall, the pureblood climbing in behind him and wrapping him in his arms, the two of them close now.

Zero frowned and moved his hand up so that it rested close to his face and so that his arm pillowed his head, "I don't recall inviting you to share my bed."

He could feel Kaname smirk against the back of his neck, "you haven't, officially, yet. But you will." He brushed his lips against the soft skin of Zero's neck, caressing the tattoo there, before gently running his fangs across the dark ink, making Zero shudder, "we are mates after all."

Zero didn't have time to answer before the pureblood was pulling him ever closer and tucking his head against Zero, effectively shutting him up…

Four years.

Maybe the next anniversary it would get better…it seemed that it already had…

**PRETTY GOOD? PRETTY BAD?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! (PLEASE)**

**I MAY ADD MORE TO THIS LATER, IF I CAN THINK OF MORE TO THE "MATE" FACTOR THING. SO, IT'LL BE LISTED AS COMPLETE FOR NOW, BUT MAYBE MORE LATER. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DECIDED TO DO MORE ABOUT THIS STORY...SO YEAH...STAY TUNED IF YOU'RE READING! BASED ON BOA'S SONG "EAT YOU UP" I WORSHIP THAT SONG!**

I'll Eat You Up-by PS

_So Yum-Yum~_

The taste of Kaname's blood sat heavily as Zero pulled away from the taller man, gasping for air so as to quell the thirst. It didn't help.

He couldn't get enough.

Even if the call of mate and home hadn't called to Zero from the pureblood he probably would have wanted the blood anyway, the delicious ruby life-liquid sticking to his taste buds as he stared at the other male from across his bed.

Kaname held up a hand to his own neck, and, by the time he put it back down again, only a few seconds later, the teeth marks were gone. The pureblood had gotten stronger ever since he had drunk the blood of another of his kind.

Zero glared at him, "why do you make me do this?"

The brunette glance over at him through the curtain of hair that fell in his eyes, "because," he said calmly, "it would not do to have you do. Vampires are weakened if their mates are killed."

Zero felt the blood on his lips drying, "so? You would probably survive without me, you're so powerful." He hated admitting that, hated to say that the other was stronger than him, but, sometimes, the truth was needed.

Kaname smiled gently, "perhaps. But, I'd rather not take that chance. Besides, it would upset Yuki."

Ever since Kaname had revealed that Yuki was his true sister he had used her as an excuse every chance he got. It was quite annoying.

Zero rolled his eyes at the pureblood's comment and pushed himself back against the headboard, his bloody fingers digging into the sheets. Even now, seeing the blood, he began to feel hungry even though Kaname filled his appetite, in ways that he could not explain.

He couldn't get enough.

That one thought kept running through Zero's head, and it disturbed him. He knew that no other person's blood, vampire or human's, would satisfy him like the Kuran's did. It scared him.

Staring at his mate through his eyelashes, Zero guessed that it could be worse. Kaname, at least, had some sense of propriety and didn't demand much of Zero other than his occasional presence and the sharing of blood.

That was something all mated pairs did, sharing blood. The pierce of one's mate's fangs was supposed to be an aphrodisiac, but, Zero had convinced himself that the only thing he felt when Kaname sucked his blood was disgust. But, every time those strong hands gripped his shoulders, holding him so that he couldn't pull away, and those gleaming fangs drove into his pale neck, he felt more.

He wanted Kaname to drink his blood more, so that they could become part of one another, so that Kaname would never be rid of him.

It was a dangerous feeling, but one that he could not shake.

"Have you felt stronger these past few weeks?" Zero almost didn't want to know the answer, but, he had to be sure.

Kaname turned his upper body to face him, "yes. Your presence improves me in more ways than one."

"How?" Zero breathed out the question, shifting so that his thinly muscled arms held onto his upward folded knees.

Kaname followed the motion with his eyes and tightened his jaw, "Takuma says that my mood has improved very much, but I have not noticed very much."

Zero had. So had Yuki, as a matter of fact. Now, when the girls swarmed the Night Class in the afternoon Kaname was even more polite than usual, and was actually civil towards Zero, even when he came face to face to him.

"I also have better control of my newfound powers," the pureblood continued, unaware of Zero's inner thoughts, "it is very helpful."

Zero knew how he had gotten those "newfound powers," but, he didn't like thinking about it. He had wanted to kill the bitch vampire who had turned him, but, if anyone else had been allowed to do it, Zero assumed that it was alright for his mate to be the one. But, he still couldn't get over it.

"Do you regret it?" The question was blurted before he could even think about it, "killing her, I mean."

He didn't even have to specify about who "she" was, Kaname already knew. The brunette stared at him, capturing the amethyst colored eyes with his own.

"No," he said finally, "she was a pawn, and had to be disposed of before she got to powerful. She knew I was going to kill her anyway, she said that one of us was going to kill the other, it seems that she went down first."

"She went down with the ship," Zero muttered under his breath, glancing down at the plain bed comforter.

Kaname tilted his head, "not exactly. Both you and your brother are still here, so, her legacy lives on, in a way."

Zero glared up at him, "I am not her legacy."

Kaname smiled a nearly cruel smile, "perhaps not. But your twin certainly is."

They stared at one another for longer than necessary after that.

"Don't talk about him," Zero said after a while, keeping eye contact, "you don't know anything about him, or me for that matter."

Kaname full-fledged smirked then, "I know everything about you, my Zero. And one day, I'll inhale you."

No, Zero thought to himself as the pureblood stood up, he'll eat me up…

**OK, SHORT, I KNOW, BUT MAYBE GOOD? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED, AND TO THOSE WHO ARE WATCHING. I WANTED TO HAVE THESE TWO SHARE THEIR FIRST KISS (FINALLY) SO, THIS WAS BROUGHT FORTH. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

Blue Is More Your Color-by PS

Zero stared at the thing in Kaname's hand, "what is that?"

The pureblood looked like he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes, "it's a rose Zero, I'm sure you know deep down what it is."

The shorter vampire glared at him, "I know what it is, but, it's blue. Why?"

Kaname shrugged, "it just is. Will you accept it?"

Zero gently took it from the pureblood, "um…thanks…I think. But, I thought red was more of your color."

After all, red was the color of blood, and both he and Kaname were vampires, red roses made more sense.

His mate sat down near his sprawled out legs on the couch, "usually yes," he answered, watching the smaller male closely, "but, I thought that blue was more of your color."

Oh.

"Oh." Zero didn't know what to say.

Kaname put his right hand on the couch's arm rest, balancing himself, "Red is full of passion and love, where blue is more serene and lower-key."

Zero frowned, putting the rose down on his now-closed book, his fingers still resting against it, "is that supposed to be an insult?" Because it sure as hell didn't sound like a compliment.

Kaname shook his head slowly, his long hair brushing back and forth against his uniform collar, "no. Merely an observation. You are never one to show much of your thoughts or emotions."

Anger roared upward inside of Zero, how dare the stupid aristocrat?! "Of course not," he spat out, "I'm a Hunter, we can't go around showing emotions to filthy vampires!"

Kaname stared at him with unfathomable eyes, "yet, when you are in a rage, you show many conflicting emotions. Interesting."

Zero's eyes widened, "you were testing me."

Kaname tilted his head in acknowledgement, "we are mates," he stated, off the subject, "we should be true and show our true thoughts and emotions towards one another."

Zero crossed his arms loosely, "you aren't even truthful with me," he pointed out, "and we aren't even true mates." They were supposedly meant for one another, yes, but they hadn't even kissed properly yet, so, they weren't even doing mate like things besides sharing blood with one another.

Kaname's eyes had turned red sometime during Zero's internal mind battle with himself. "We are true mates," the older vampire said, something akin to impatience in his voice, "we belong together."

Zero scoffed, "right. Which is why you only come to me when you think I need blood, or want some to quench your own thirst." It sounded harsh, but it was true.

Zero gasped when suddenly Kaname was right there, his arms now caging Zero in where he sat. "I come for your company," Kaname said, his voice low and growling. And…that did something to Zero, because his heart thumped in his chest and his pulse increased.

"I go slow with this mating," the pureblood continued, ignoring the other's physical reactions to his presence, "I do this so that you will be more comfortable with me, soon."

Zero stared into the brunette's face, "I don't do good with slow." He said finally, his face closer to Kaname's than it was before, perhaps he had moved forward.

Kaname's gaze flicked down to his lips, "as you wish." And God, did he sound like that guy from the Princess Bride, but, Zero didn't care, because Kaname was kissing him, and it felt amazing.

He clutched at the pureblood's shoulder with one hand, and the other hand grabbed loosely at those long chocolate locks, the rose still in his hand as though it had always belonged there…

**WELL, HOPE IT WAS ACCEPTABLE! THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
